


Dean and Cas Bingo

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Series: Bingo Card Masterlists [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Dean and Cas Bingo Cards, stories linked.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First bingo card is complete! :)

Vampire! - [A Human](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DeanandCasBingo/works/16865944)

Major Character Injury - [I Hate Halloween](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DeanandCasBingo/works/17054867)

BDSM - [Doctor Sexy](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DeanandCasBingo/works/16858099)

Architect! -[Lumber](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DeanandCasBingo/works/16859320)

Bakery Owner - [Sweetest Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DeanandCasBingo/works/18012662)

Patient/Caregiver - [From Nurse to Chauffer](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DeanandCasBingo/works/17085812)

Famous Actor! - [Proud](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DeanandCasBingo/works/17700074)

Honeymoon - [Hammock](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DeanandCasBingo/works/16859080)

Plot, what plot? - [Living in Kansas](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DeanandCasBingo/works/17555543)

Bisexual - [Noise Complaint](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DeanandCasBingo/works/16860010)

Fuck or Die - [Grace-to-Soul Connection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DeanandCasBingo/works/17434913)

Priest - [Temptation](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DeanandCasBingo/works/17689067)

Free Space - [Pretty Panties](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DeanandCasBingo/works/16859398)

The boys buy a house - [Beautiful, Isn't It?](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DeanandCasBingo/works/17044817)

Trans! - [Something to Tell You](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DeanandCasBingo/works/18012647)

Professional Athlete - [Locker Room](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DeanandCasBingo/works/17699696)

Mechanic! - [Beautiful Car, Beautiful Man](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DeanandCasBingo/works/16858351)

Birthday - [Dean's Birthday Present](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DeanandCasBingo/works/16857631)

Vacation -[Hangout](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DeanandCasBingo/works/16859116)

Evil! - [Mine or No One's](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DeanandCasBingo/works/16857982)

Android/Robot - [Three Bells](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DeanandCasBingo/works/17564912)

Escort! - [Indulge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DeanandCasBingo/works/16865416)

Bodyswap - [Messed Up](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DeanandCasBingo/works/18076379)

Dad! - [Fresh Ch. 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859932/chapters/39586966#workskin)

Entrepreneur - [Novak's Book Nook](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DeanandCasBingo/works/17962823)


	2. Dean and Cas Bingo Card 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is my second Dean and Cas Bingo Card. Stories will be linked as they are posted. Let me know if you have any requests! :)

Bed Sharing -

Dean Smith -

Transsexual -

World Traveler!AU -

Aromantic -

Mpreg -

Android/Robot!AU -

New Year's -

Double Penetration -

BDSM -

Dark!AU -

Fem!Cas -

Free Space -

Mafia Boss!AU -

Romantic Evening -

Dry Humping - [2+2=3 Chapter 9](https://just-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com/post/187217324741/2-2-3-chapter-nine)

Bondage - 

Babysitter - [Sitting, Crying, and Small](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F20614304&t=MTRiMDcyMjdkZjRkZmFiOWUzZTljY2I0MTgwZThmMTNjNDdiN2U4MSw5V2hxSEF3UQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F183171412287%2Fdeanandsam-bingo-masterlist-1&m=1)

Neighbors - 

Cowboy!AU - 

Non-Binary - 

Hipster!AU - 

Praise Kink - 

Medical!AU - 

Major Character Death - 


End file.
